Drink The Water
by Plume D'Opossum
Summary: Sur un coup de tête guidé par l'alcool, Rick se rend dans la chambre de Daryl dans l'idée de repartir sur de bonne base. Sa réaction sera plus qu'étonnante quand il tombera sur se dernier en pleine détente sous la douche. OS Slash Rickyl.


**Drink The Water**

Il ne devait pas être plus de trois heures du matin quand Rick se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Daryl. 'Chambre', que ce mot sonnait doux à son oreille! Fini le camping sauvage et les banquettes arrières qui grattent. Il pourrait, cette nuit, enfin dormir dans un vrai lit. La soirée avait battue son plein dans la salle commune du laboratoire. Leur hôte, un scientifique du nom d'Edwin Gener, avait était loin d'être pingre. En plus de les avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine, il leur avait offert le gîte, la nourriture à profusion et même l'alcool coulait à flot.

Quelque part, dans le subconscient du shérif, une petite voix murmurait hargneusement que tout ceci n'était pas normal. Beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Mais Rick choisit de l'ignorer. Grisé par l'euphorie d'avoir un véritable toit sur la tête et aussi un peu par le Whisky, il avait décidé qu'il devait rester des êtres humains à qui faire confiance.

C'était d'ailleurs le motif de sa visite rendue au redneck. Le policier n'était pas idiot, il avait bien conscience de ne pas avoir bien démarré les choses avec le cadet des Dixon. L'abandon de son grand frère sur le toit d'un immeuble infesté de marcheurs n'ayant pas aidé.

Mais il voulait rattraper ses erreurs. Rick avait tout de suite sentit que, contrairement à son aîné, Daryl était doué de raison et d'un minimum de code moral. Et cela était sans compter de l'utilité d'un chasseur coopérant dans le groupe.

Il savait que l'homme était fort, il avait eu à maintes reprises l'occasion de l'observer laminer rôdeurs après rôdeurs à la simple force de ses bras … et quels bras!

En bref il le voulait à ses côtés pendant la bataille.

Un vertige fit tourner la tête du shérif et il se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses propos. Il jeta un regard légèrement fiévreux à la bouteille déjà bien entamée qu'il tenait. Jack Daniel's, une rescapée de l'apocalypse. Dans leur nouveau monde c'était ce genre de petites choses qui gardait réellement de la valeur, et ça l'ex-officier comptait bien s'en servir.

Il sourit un peu trop gaiement en se disant que la bouteille était son cheval de Troie et que justement il arrivait aux portes de la cité.

Vaillamment il frappa trois coups secs contre le battant et attendit, presque trépignant, une réponse.

Néanmoins il s'impatientât très vite et, l'éthanol lui faisant oublier ses principes de courtoisie, il se permit d'entrer sans autorisation dans la pièce. Il était persuadé que le redneck se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il ne l'avait trouvé nul part et pourtant cela faisait au moins quatre verres qu'il le cherchait.

Il balaya l'endroit du regard et dut se rendre à l'évidence que, si Daryl se cachait dans un si petit espace, il ne pouvait que se trouver sous le lit …

Prit d'un doute idiot, Rick s'approcha à pas de loup du couvre lit. Il tendit la main, prêt à soulever le draps. Il se sentait bête d'imaginer que le cadet Dixon puisse se trouver ventre à terre, le nez dans les moutons de poussières, juste pour l'esquiver. Mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas vérifié il ne se sentirait pas la conscience tranquille.

Sa main tremblait sous une pression inexistante et il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque quand un bruit sourd survint du mur d'à coté.

Le shérif ferma brusquement les yeux et posa une main sur son cœur.

Tout doucement il reprit sa respiration qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir coupée.

Il plissa les yeux et observa son environnement plus en détail. Soudain, il remarqua qu'un élément lui avait échappé. Une porte blanche, identique à la couleur des murs, se trouvait dans le fond de la chambre. Seule une petite clenche ronde et doré faisait relief.

Soudain de plus en plus curieux, Rick tituba jusqu'à atteindre la poignet. Sans plus de considération, il ouvrit la porte en grand et pénétra dans la pièce tel un conquérant.

Aussitôt, un opaque nuage de fumé acre le prit aux bronches. Ses vieux réflexes de flic lui évitèrent tout de fois de paniquer quant à un quelconque incendie. Cette odeur il la connaissait pour en avoir confisqué la fautive plus d'une fois dans son ancien travail.

La porte laissée ouverte commença doucement à dissiper la fumée et les yeux de Rick purent bientôt distinguer les détails de la salle d'eau. Il put donc surprendre, dans une cabine de douche en verre transparent, Daryl Dixon entièrement nu.

L'homme était penché de sorte à mettre parfaitement en valeurs ses fesses musclées et magnifiquement galbées. Le shérif eut beaucoup de difficulté à en faire fi. Et il ne fut pas aider quand, après avoir enfin réussi à décrocher ses rétines du postérieur du chasseur, il ne tomba que de plus belle sur sa chute de rein vertigineuse.

Rick avait chaud et il avait beau mettre ça sur le compte de la vapeur de l'eau bouillante qui ruisselait sur les cheveux courts du motard, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se convaincre lui même.

Il ne pouvait déterminer l'expression qu'arborait le redneck, une ombre cachant obstinément son visage. Son front était posé contre son avant bras gauche, appuyé au mur de la douche et dans sa main droite, tenue miraculeusement à l'abri de l'eau, se trouvait le joint fautif de l'embrument ambiant.*

Indépendamment de sa volonté, ses pupilles suivirent une rivière complexe qui se faufilait sans aucune gène entre les omoplates de la victime de son voyeurisme. Sa peau ambrée perlait sous chaque passage du liquide salvateur sur son dos. Les cicatrices multiples qui ornaient son épiderme Rick les trouva à couper le souffle.

Le vécu de cet homme était tracé au fer et au feu à même sa chaire. Elles étaient belles car elles traçaient son histoire et que, malgré elles, Daryl était en vie. Daryl ne mourait pas si facilement.

Soudain il lui sembla absurde que sa main enserre une vulgaire bouteille en verre alors qu'elle pourrait se poser sur la créature tentatrice sous ses yeux. Visiblement toute cohérence avait quittée son esprit. Rick prit tout de même une dernière gorgé de Whisky pour se donner du courage puis se dirigea vers la cabine. Le chasseur ne bougeait pas, il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et si le shérif avait eu encore toute sa tête, il en aurait assurément profité pour filer à l'anglaise.

Malheureusement le peu de sang non empoisonné par l'éthanol s'était mit d'accord pour se réfugier dans une région bien plus au sud de son anatomie.

L'ancien officier était maintenant à quelques centimètres des battants de verre. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour les faire coulisser et atteindre son but.

Rick observa avec fascination le joint se porter aux lèvres du brun, de là où il se trouvait il pouvait apercevoir le profil de l'homme, sans lui même se faire repérer. Enfin cela aurait été le cas si Daryl avait été une statue de marbre. Mais n'étant pas le cas il finit indubitablement par relever la tête.

Quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil le leader du groupe le dévisager sans aucune gène, il fit immédiatement volte-face.

Le shérif tanguait d'une jambe à l'autre tel un enfant prit en faute et bafouillait quelques excuses confuses qu'il ne pouvait entendre à cause des battement de l'eau contre le sol de la douche.

Le chasseur était confus, devait-il se mettre en colère ? La situation lui semblait tellement surréaliste qu'il avait du mal à croire que cela arrivait réellement.

Il étudia à son tour le voyeur qui, malgré son embarra, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ni détourné les yeux de lui. Il comprit très vite l'état étrange dans lequel se trouvait Rick quand il aperçut dans sa main la bouteille d'une marque qu'il connaissait plus que bien. Un petit sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que le shérif était juste complètement ivre. Daryl se préparait à lui faire remarquer qu'il « tenait l'alcool comme une gonzesse », quand autre chose attira son regard. Son attention passa du Jack Da' au renflement quelque peu gênant dans le pantalon du policier. En dépit de la vitre qui les séparait, de la fumé bleutée s'échappant toujours du joint pour se répandre dans la pièce et des volutes de vapeurs brumeuses et humides qui régnaient; le redneck n'eut aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait dans le pantalon du shérif.

Vivement il redressa la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme en face de lui. Bien sûr, Rick n'avait rien raté de l'analyse que lui avait fait subir l'objet de son désir. Il avait cru devenir fou en se rendant compte que le simple fait de sentir le regard lourd de Daryl peser sur son érection, suffisait à l'exciter d'avantage.

Le chasseur porta nerveusement le bedot à sa bouche et inspira une longue et profonde bouffée.

Quand la brume épaisse qu'il recracha envahie la cabine au point de lui empêcher la vue de l'homme en face de lui, il se permit un instant de réflexion quant à la suite des événements.

De l'autre coté de la glace, le shérif Grimes ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La fumée traîtresse qui masquait à ses yeux le corps puissant de l'autre homme, était devenue son ennemie. Tout comme cette stupide vitre d'ailleurs ! Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, Rick prit le temps de poser sa bouteille et retirer ses chaussures avant de se jeter, tout habillé mais les pieds nus, dans la cabine.

Daryl, qui s'évertuait à tirer non stop sur le joint pour empêcher la brume de se dissiper et lui laisser le temps de mettre les choses au point ne put voir venir l'intrusion de l'officier dans son espace personnel.

Cela faisait à peine quelques secondes que le policier était entré dans la douche que déjà ses cheveux et son tee-shirt se collaient sur sa peau.

Dixon déglutit. Rick se trouvait beaucoup trop proche de son visage et il semblait chercher au fin fond de ses iris une approbation ou une raison à ses propres actes.

Malheureusement pour lui, le brun n'avait pas la réponse, il avait déjà bien du mal à comprendre la question.

Bien sûr il n'était pas stupide et les intentions du shérif étaient plus que claires. Et puis il se savait gay depuis longtemps déjà, son absence total d'attirance pour les femmes ne lui ayant pas vraiment laissé le bénéfice du doute. Mais même en comprenant ses préférences le redneck n'en était pas moins resté un être associable et très peu doué pour la drague. Ses relations charnelles avec d'autres hommes, bien que fort agréables à chaque fois, n'avaient pas été fréquentes.

Enfin si ce n'était que son manque d'expérience cela irait, mais Rick avait Lori. Bien que Daryl se soit parfaitement rendu compte du petit jeu entre Mrs Grimes et Mr Walsh, il s'était bien gardé d'en parler à qui que ce soit, mais si son époux lui rendait la pareille ce ne serait que de bonne guerre. Et puis il y avait Carl, comment le fils du shérif le prendrait s'il savait que son père était capable d'embrasser un autre homme ?

Pendant une nanoseconde, à l'évocation des baisers, il ne put empêcher une œillade furtive d'effleurer les lèvres de l'officier. Cela n'échappa bien sûr pas au yeux scruteur de Rick. Un sourire satisfait étira sa bouche tentatrice, et bientôt le brun put sentir ses paumes brûlantes se balader sur ses bras. Les longs doigts fins du shérif chatouillant alternativement le creux de ses coudes et de ses poignets, envoyaient des vagues de désirs directement dans ses reins.

Daryl n'était habituellement pas friand des contacts physiques alors pourquoi, se demandait-il, pourquoi devait-il se retenir d'en réclamer plus ?

Un soupir d'aise lui échappa quand il sentit le nez du shérif se loger dans son cou pour le couvrir de baisers.

De son coté, Rick n'était pas en reste. L'odeur musqué du brun lui faisait tourner la tête et la peau tendre et mouillée de sa nuque lui donnait envie de mordre dedans à pleine dents. Il n'en fit rien, préférant abreuver sa chaire de caresses à peine frôlées. Il voulait en goûter plus, c'était pressant, il voulait tout du chasseur, tout et tout de suite. Suivant son envie, l'ancien officier se laissa glisser le long du corps tant convoité, tout en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux écarquillés au dessus de lui.

Le redneck se tendit quand il sentit les lèvres douces et de plus en plus avides, dévorer la peau tendue de son ventre. La langue taquine du shérif titilla son nombril, buvant avec dévotion la petite cascade d'eau tiède qui s'en échappait. Il enfouit sa langue dans la petite cavité, accrocha ses mains aux hanches étroites de sa victime et traça un chemin de salive et de feu le long des poils menant au pubis de son ami.

Le cadet des Dixon tira de nouveau sur sa fin de pétard humide. Il fallait qu'il occupe ses mains, ou bien peut-être cherchait-il à embrouiller son esprit ?

Actuellement il n'était plus sûr de grand chose, à part peut-être du fait que Rick migrait de plus en plus au sud de son anatomie. Cela, il ne pouvait définitivement pas l'ignorer !

Le policier savait s'y prendre. Ayant visiblement sentit le trouble plus que normal de Daryl, il s'évertuait à le caresser de façon à ne pas le forcer. Lui laissant le temps de repousser ses avances s'il le souhaitait, ou bien au contraire comme son assaillant le désirait plus que tout, l'encourager à aller plus loin.

Le chasseur relâcha un nouveau nuage de fumé quand les dents affamées du shérif lui arrachèrent un gémissement en se refermant sur son aine. Ses jambes flageolèrent, il baissa la tête vers le visage du leader si proche d'une partie de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais dut regarder. La vision fut si excitante qu'il crut qu'il allait lui aussi finir à genoux dans la douche presque inondée.

Les cheveux de Rick collés sur son front ruisselaient de part et d'autre de ses joues. Ses yeux enfiévré observait le sexe, plus que coopérant, de Daryl avec une gourmandise luxurieuse des plus indécente. Sa chemise donnait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec sa peau et l'érection qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans son pantalon noir détrempé devait être plus que douloureuse.

L'ancien agent posa sa tête contre le haut de la cuisse du redneck et commença à remonter sa main droite sur sa jambe. Il commença par entourer sa cheville puis glissa sa main dans le creux de son genoux, pour enfin en venir à passer ses ongles le long de son biceps.*

Sa victime le regardait, les bras ballants et ne semblait vouloir esquisser aucun geste. Le peu de connexion se faisant encore dans le cerveau de Rick lui fit se demander s'il n'allait pas trop loin.

Dans le soucis du doute il arrêta la progression de ses doigts vers ses fesses et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Daryl rougit, il n'avait aucune envie de dire au shérif de s'arrêter, mais son manque d'expérience lui faisait défaut quant à la réponse à donner. Il décida de rester fidèle à lui même et se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête de la manière la moins sexy qu'il soit.

Le shérif, tout à son alcoolémie, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à cette réaction plus qu'authentique de la part de son camarade. Celui-ci, quelque peu vexé et toujours incapable de sortir un mot, donna une petite tape sur les cheveux trempés de Rick, laissant sa main reposer sur sa tête .

Ne souhaitant pas vexer son futur amant il tenta tant bien que mal de retenir son hilarité.

Malheureusement le résultat fut peu fructueux et n'eut pour seul effet qu'attiser la verge du chasseur sous le souffle chaud de son rire.

Cette fois totalement offusqué, et peut-être aussi un peu trop émoustillé pour faire une pause maintenant, Daryl fut prit d'audace. D'une pression de sa paume, toujours emmêlée dans la chevelure de celui qui osait se moquer de lui, il colla le visage de l'opportun contre son sexe. Aussitôt le shérif cessa de glousser. Le redneck lui, regrettait déjà amèrement son geste. Bien que la sensation de la peau du shérif contre la sienne était plus que divine, son action avait été plutôt osée et il craignait qu'elle ne passe pas facilement. Il ne bougeait une nouvelle fois plus d'un pouce, attendant avec appréhension la réaction de l'autre homme.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, la main sur sa cuisse agrippa ses fesses et une bouche chaude et humide se referma sur sa hampe.

Une plainte grave s'échappa directement de la gorge de Daryl et par réflexe ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux mèches châtains de l'ancien-agent de la loi.

Rick adora sa réaction. Il savoura le son rauque que provoquèrent ses cordes vocales, le frémissement de la peau douce d'un sexe d'homme contre ses lèvres, la sensation des fesses pleines et dur sous ses paumes. Tout était si différent d'avec Lori, tout était tellement parfait.

Il fit glisser sa langue le long d'une veine turgescente et remonta jusqu'au gland mouillé. Il le regarda luire sous les chutes d'eaux qui dégringolaient sur le corps du traqueur, avant de le suçoter avidement pour enfin l'enfouir dans sa cavité buccale.

Le shérif entendait maintenant au dessus de lui une litanie d'injures et de gémissements éraillés. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était plus que fière d'être celui qui provoquait ces sons.

Avide d'en entendre plus, il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier, creusant les joues pour le sentir remplir sa bouche, laissant traîner sa langue sur son sexe dur.

Daryl n'en pouvait déjà plus ! Les allés et venus étrangement experts du policier déclenchaient en lui des déferlantes insoutenables de félicité le parcourant de part en part. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses reins étaient en feux et cela était sans parler de son bas ventre subissant le plus doux des supplices.

Soudain la main sur ses fesses fut rejoint de sa compagne il s'en suivit un doux massage pendant plusieurs minute. Il paniqua légèrement quand il sentit l'un de ses lobes de chaire se faire écarter pour laisser libre passage à l'index curieux de Rick.

Celui-ci prit son temps pour redessiner les contours de l'intimité depuis longtemps inutilisés du redneck . Aidé par l'eau, il s'évertuait à assouplir comme il le pouvait l'anus de son amant. Puis sans prévenir le shérif fit pénétrer son doigt à l'intérieur de Daryl, pompant un peu plus sur son sexe pour lui faire oublier la moindre douleur qu'il aurait put avoir.

S'en fut trop pour l'homme déjà au bord de l'orgasme.

Dans un énième juron, il resserra ses phalanges dans les boucles soyeuses et laissa aller ses hanches en avant pendant qu'il se délivrait dans la bouche accueillante du shérif.

L'autre homme manqua de s'étouffer quand son visage s'écrasa durement contre le pubis gouttant du cadet Dixon. Il avala néanmoins consciencieusement la semence qu'il répandit odieusement dans sa bouche. Quand le redneck consentit enfin à démêler ses doigts des cheveux de Rick, celui-ci put reprendre tant bien que mal sa respiration. Le flux de la douche en plein sur son visage ne l'aidant pas forcément à retrouver son souffle.

D'un seul coup la lumière de la pièce baissa et les trombes d'eaux cessèrent de s'abattre sur lui. Le leader se rendit plus ou moins vite compte que, non l'éclairage n'avait pas disparue et que, oui Daryl était actuellement entrain de fondre sur lui faisant rempart de son corps entre lui et la pluie artificielle.

Le policier eut à peine le temps de réaliser que déjà ses lèvres étaient prises d'assaut par la bouche affamée d. Plus que satisfait du tournant de la situation Rick ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser. Désireux de sentir la peau nue du motard contre lui il enserra sa taille et le fit monter sur lui à califourchon sur le carrelage inondé de la cabine.

Aussitôt Daryl s'empressa de déboutonner sa chemise sans jamais cesser d'embrasser le shérif. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus ! Le pantalon noir complètement imbibé sous ses cuisses nues l'irritait au plus haut point. Il était injuste qu'il soit le seul à ne plus avoir ses vêtements et il comptait bien mettre l'ancien officier sur le même pied d'égalité. Quand il en eut enfin finit avec les boutons du haut de Rick, il s'attaqua sans faire de pause à la ceinture qui retenait traîtreusement son bas.

Il se sentait comme possédé. Le besoin urgent de ressentir la présence charnelle de l'homme sous lui était insoutenable. Le chasseur ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point leur chef était beau. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prit la peine d'observer le physique des gens, préférant largement les juger par leurs actions que par leur apparence.

Mais à cet instant, il lui semblait incompréhensible de ne pas s'être rendu compte du charme du shérif plutôt.

Sa chemise entrouverte faisant maintenant office de seconde peau translucide sur son torse parfait, lui donnait des idées plus que salaces. Et les pupilles bleus totalement dilatées se plongeant dans les siennes ne reflétaient plu qu'une pure extase.

Oui Rick avait en cet instant tout du symbole même de la luxure. Agacé de sentir la boucle de ceinture lui résister, Daryl dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'arriverait à rien sans quitter les lèvres qu'il grignotait habilement. Il se détacha à regret du visage béat de l'officier et recommença à se débattre contre la lanière de cuire.

Rick voyant l'agacement monter crescendo sur le visage du motard décida qu'il était temps qu'il lui vienne en aide.

Sans prévenir il se releva, soulevant avec lui le traqueur incrédule de se faire ainsi porter, et plaqua le dos de Daryl sur les parois de la cabine. Il put apercevoir la chaire de poule parcourir l'épiderme de sa victime, dorénavant plus que consentante, sous le contact glacé du verre et frissonna d'impatience. Cela ne faisait qu'un ridicule instant que leur chaleur s'étaient quittées mais Rick se sentait déjà en manque de son amant.

Prestement il se débarrassa de son pantalon, le laissant flotter dans la petite marre que formait le bac de douche.

Quand il revint près de lui, le redneck voulut immédiatement retrouver ses lèvres mais le shérif, pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses, ne lui accorda pas. À la place il le retourna face à la vitre et commença à dévorer sa nuque.

Chaque effleurements sur son cou provoquaient chez Daryl des soupirs d'aises incontrôlables et terriblement bons. Sa main rejoint d'instinct la chevelure humide dont il se rendait compte apprécier plus que de raison et força Rick à accentuer ses baisers.

La présence de la paume brûlante sur sa tête contrastait énormément avec l'eau désormais froide qui glissait sur eux. Cette simple chaleur aurait suffit à lui faire perdre l'esprit si celle-ci ne l'avait pas depuis longtemps quittée. L'ancien agent laissa glisser sa langue le long de la colonne vertébral du chasseur jusqu'à finir de nouveau à genoux. Là il retraça de ses pouces les fossettes sur ses reins puis descendit ses mains jusqu'à enserrer les fesses tentantes du motard.

Dans un mouvement d'impatience irrépressible, Daryl tendit son bassin sous le nez du châtain sans aucune pudeur.

Rick se sentait pervers. À genoux derrière un homme observant son anus avec un désir malsain de le prendre sans attendre. La situation aurait dut lui faire peur, alors pourquoi ne faisait-elle que l'exciter davantage ?

Un grognement mécontent le rappela à l'ordre quand il sembla mettre un peu trop de temps à agir aux yeux de son amant. Bien décidé à combler les désir de celui-ci, le shérif darda sa langue et s'appliqua à donner le plus de plaisir possible à l'intimité serrée de Daryl.

Les muscles humides du shérif dans son entrée déclencha une nuée de vertiges dans le crane du traqueur. Il accrocha ses mains en haut du battant pour ne pas céder à la soudaine faiblesse de ses jambes. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi bon ! N'étant habituellement pas friand de ce genre de pratique. Il trouvait cela sale et intrusif avec ses anciennes conquêtes mais avec Rick … Oh avec Rick ! C'était comme si chaque nerfs de son corps étaient sous le contrôle de la bouche experte du policier. Comme s'il versait des flammes de sensualités et d'allégresses dans le moindre de ses vaisseaux sanguins. Son sexe cognait doucement contre la surface de verre, stimulant involontairement le désir qu'il cultivait déjà parfaitement sans aide.

Il ne croyait plus pouvoir ressentir quoique ce soit de plus intense, quand de nouveau les doigts aventureux de l'officier se frayèrent un chemin entre ses deux lobes de chaires.

Quand Daryl sentit les phalanges le pénétrer sans douceur il comprit ce que la douleur pouvait apporter à l'acte. En temps normal il détestait avoir mal, comme n'importe qui, mais là il devait mordre sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler à Rick de ne jamais s'arrêter .

L'intrusion était dérangeante, incendiaire, mais les coups de langue apaisants venaient éteindre le feu qu'elle provoquait. Les deux sensations s'entremêlant étaient aussi divines que frustrantes. Très vite elles lui semblèrent trop superficielles, il voulait plus, plus profond, plus fort. Le redneck ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'instant où la seule chose qu'il désirait était devenu la simple personne de Rick. Au silice il supplia son tortionnaire de passer la vitesse supérieur, menaçant de lui faire subir les pires affronts s'il continuait à traîner autant.

Le shérif était septique, il ne souhaitait pas faire de mal au motard, mais si celui-ci continuait de le supplier aussi indécemment, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Alors, comme pour abattre les dernières réticences de son leader, Daryl toujours de dos, tira sur les cheveux de son chef de groupe pour le remonter à sa hauteur. Là il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le torse de Rick collé contre son dos et la nuque tournée dans un angle inconfortable, il gronda tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Rick ! Prends moi. Maintenant !

En même temps que les mots s'échappaient de sa gorge il se frotta au sexe dur qu'il sentait contre sa croupe.

Un grognement presque animal fit vibrer la gorge de Rick, d'une main il agrippa la hanche étroite de son amant et de l'autre guida son sexe au creux de ses fesses. Une poussée combinée de leur deux bassins fit entrer sans mal la verge du policier jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur du redneck.

Celui-ci grimaça, bien qu'il l'ait voulu, l'impression de déchirement était loin d'être agréable. Il se sentait étiré et remplit comme il ne l'avait pas était depuis longtemps et malgré la douleur, ce simple fait suffisait à le satisfaire.

L'officier luttait contre lui même pour laisser le temps au chasseurt de s'habituer à sa présence. Les chaires brûlantes et serrées autour de sa hampe envoyaient des décharges électriques de son bas ventre à son cerveau. Il ne tarderait bientôt plus à être capable de réfléchir.

Ce fut Daryl qui amorça le premier mouvement. Testant doucement la douleur pour se rendre compte que celle-ci était largement supportable. Le shérif n'en eut pas besoin de plus, il plongea son nez dans le cou du soumis et commença de légers mouvements de vas et viens tout en grignotant sa peau.

Bientôt les soupirs d'aises commencèrent à remplir la pièce. Les mouvements chaotiques de leur corps entrelacés faisaient trembler les carreaux de la petit cabine. Les gémissements sourds du brun se transformèrent en cris.

Rick eut peur d'avoir mal fait mais la main puissante qui se posa sur le bas de ses reins l'incitant implicitement à continuer, lui prouva le contraire.

Daryl lui, savourait chaque nouvelles poussées en lui avec une lubricité impressionnante. Son corps tout entier fondait sous les coups de reins puissants de l'homme et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre indécemment ses fesses, impatient d'en recevoir plus. Ses yeux s'étaient depuis longtemps fermés supportant difficilement le reflet débauché que lui renvoyait la vitre devant lui.

Les joues rougies et le souffle erratique, le shérif sentit que quelque chose le tracassait, quelque chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt mais qui une fois trouvé lui semblerait sûrement évident. Il posa ses yeux sur les cheveux courts de la nuque de son amant et la raison le frappa. L'officier se pencha sur l'oreille face à lui et murmura.

\- Retournes toi.

Prestement Daryl s'exécuta, et fit face à l'homme qui le possédait.

Il voulait pouvoir observer la tête du chasseur quand il s'enfonçait en lui. Se délecter de son expression au moment ou il atteindrait l'orgasme...

Enhardie par sa propre imagination, Rick passa sa main sous le genoux droit du motard et remonta sa jambe jusqu'à l'accrocher sur sa hanche.

Aussitôt après, il recommença à pilonner les chaires sensibles gardant ses yeux braqués sur le visage en extase devant lui.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des paupières closes du redneck et sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper une litanie de «encore» plus que sensuelle. Il avait accroché ses bras autour du cou du shérif et criait librement de plaisir, son front collé contre le sien.

Il pouvait clairement entendre les râles d'aises de Rick, en y faisant bien attention il aurait peut-être même put les sentir se répercuter contre ses lèvres.

Les coups de buttoirs de plus en plus puissants et désordonnés de son amant touchaient en lui quelque chose qui le rendait fou. Jamais encore aucun de ses amants n'avaient réussit à trouver cet endroit et pourtant le policier découvrait sa prostate à chaque mouvement de son sexe entre ses fesses.

Daryl dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne par hurler honteusement et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les larges épaules de l'ancien agent comme pour réussir à garder pied sur terre.

Se rendant compte que la jouissance se faisait proche pour lui comme pour le traqueur, Rick lâcha la jambe de celui-ci et empoigna sa virilité fièrement dressée entre leur deux ventres. Il sentit chaque membres du redneck se tendre. Après quelque coups de poignet au même rythme que ses vas et viens, la tête de Daryl se rejeta vers l'arrière et il atteint l'orgasme en relâchant une longue plainte de satisfaction.

Le shérif le rejoint presque aussitôt en sentant les contractions de l'anus du cadet des Dixon contre sa verge. Il mordit dans la peau tendue de sa clavicule et se déversa sans gène à l'intérieur de lui.

Ensemble il se laissèrent glisser au sol toujours soudé l'un à l'autre, ils reprirent leur souffle pendant quelques minutes avant que le motard ne brise le silence.

\- J'crois qu'on à niqué l'ballon d'eau.

L'officier suivit le regard de son amant braqué sur le pommeau de douche pour se rendre compte qu'en effet, l'eau avait cessée de couler depuis un petit moment déjà. Ils n'en avaient sur le moment pas fait grand cas, bien plus absorbé par leurs activités charnelles.

Quand Rick décida enfin de se retirer des fesses du chasseur, il comprit bien vite que le manque d'eau allait se faire bien plus problématique qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Daryl baissa les yeux entre ses jambes en sentant le sperme du shérif glisser hors de lui. Ses joues rougirent, quand à son tour il réalisa que son ventre et son cul n'allait sûrement pas se nettoyer tous seul. Une soudaine colère, bordée de gène, s'empara de lui en se rendant compte que l'officier n'avait même pas fait l'effort de se retirer avant de finir.

Rudement, il poussa le shérif hors de la douche seulement vêtu de sa chemise trempée, pataugeant piteusement sur le sol inondé de la salle de bain.

Dégage! Faut qu'j'répare tes conneries moi maintenant.

Le redneck referma brutalement le battant et attendit immobile que l'autre homme s'en aille, trop désireux de se cacher dans un trou pour le regarder en face. Malheureusement celui-ci semblait vouloir le contrarier jusqu'au bout et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce de l'endroit où il l'avait balancé.

T'vas t'casser où merde?

Euh mon pantalon il est …

Rick n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le vêtement plein d'eau lui arriva en pleine face. Il ramassa ses chaussures et sa bouteille de whisky et n'attendit pas son reste pour filer de la pièce. Mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas retourner vers sa femme ainsi trempé jusqu'à l'os.

Décidant qu'il n'était pas non plus très sage d'attendre dans la chambre du motard, il se résigna à aller se sécher seul dans le laboratoire. Après tout cela lui permettrait sûrement de réfléchir à pas mal de chose avant de rentrer. Il enfila ses caleçons et pantalons imbibés d'eau et partit, réalisant à peine la scène éclaire qu'il venait de se passer entre le redneck et lui.

Malgré tout il sourit et s'attaqua de nouveau à sa bouteille d'alcool, en titubant dans les couloirs.


End file.
